Alphabet
by Ellarwen
Summary: 28 vignettes sur le thème de l'alphabet. Une vignette pour chaque lettre ainsi qu'un prologue et un épilogue.


**Auteur :** Ellana

**Genre :** vignettes

**Résumé : **28 vignettes, 26 lettres de l'alphabet, + un prologue et un épilogue. 2 800 mots sur le thème de l'alphabet, avec comme personnages Molly Weasley et ses enfants, empruntés à la talentueuse J K Rowling.**  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteure : **J'ai déjà publié les 20 et quelques premières vignettes sur un compte abandonné. Merci à **prenses556**, **Emily Mae**, **Lalina15** et **Mebahiah26** pour leurs rewiews.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>L'alphabet chez les Weasley<p>

Molly Weasley, comme la majorité des sorcières mère de familles, avait fait elle-même l'école primaire à ses enfants. Et comme toute institutrice, qu'elle soit moldue ou même sorcière, elle avait du commencer par les bases, les indispensables. Cela impliquait évidemment de leur appendre à lire ainsi qu'à écrire. Cependant, ses charmantes têtes blondes, ou plutôt rousses dans ce cas précis, étaient parfois bien réticentes à apprendre…

Mais Molly Weasley, comme la respectable mère de famille nombreuse qu'elle était, avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour parvenir à ses fins, son but ultime… l'apprentissage de l'alphabet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_

Début de l'Alphabet, début d'une passion

Avec Charlie, ce n'était jamais facile, Molly le savait bien. Le contraindre à rester assis relevait généralement de l'impossible. Très jeune déjà, sa préférence allait aux animaux plutôt qu'aux livres d'images, même animées. Il n'en était pas moins un petit garçon épanoui et intelligent, seulement il préférait vivre ses aventures par lui-même plutôt que de lire celles d'un autre. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il fut assez grand, Molly lui dit d'une voix mystérieuse :

_ « Pour aimer les animaux, il faut d'abord connaître leur nom… Veux- tu que je t'apprenne comment on écrit le mot : _Animal _? »

_**B**_

Bonne Nouvelle…

_ « […] Et ça fait 15 jours maintenant, dit Molly, rayonnante. Et bientôt, il sera aussi gonflé qu'un souaffle ! » ajoute-t-elle en plaçant les mains de son mari sur son ventre encore plat.

Le couple, tout heureux, n'entend pas, ni ne voit cette petite main qui ouvre doucement la porte.

_ « Dis Maman, pourquoi ton ventre va faire du Quidditch ?

Attendrie, Molly sourit pendant qu'Arthur lui explique gentiment.

_ Tu ne diras rien à tes frères ?

L'enfant acquiesce, intrigué.

_ Tu vas avoir un petit frère.

_ Un bébé ! Comme dans la lettre B ? demanda le petit garçon.

A ces mots, Molly s'exclame :

_ Oh, Percy ! »

_**C**_

C comme croi cuillères

_ « Maman, Maman ! Tu m'apprends à compter ?

_ D'accord ! Prenons un exemple : Je veux savoir combien il y a de casseroles. Je vais donc les compter. Un deux, trois, quatre, cinq. J'ai cinq casseroles. Tu comprends ?

_ Euh…

_ Bon, on va compter les couvercles. Un, deux. J'ai deux couvercles. C'est mieux comme ça ?

_ Euh, je crois. Mais est-ce qu'on peut compter les cuillères ? Comme croi cuillères.

_ Oui, on peut dire trois cuillères.

Le petit Ron étale alors fièrement sa collection et dit : Moi j'ai cinq casseroles, deux couvercles et croi cuillères. Mais ça fait combien de cartes de chocogrenouilles ?

_**D**_

La détermination est la clé de la réussite

« Vous ai-je déjà parlé de ma jeune sœur, Ginevra ? commençait Percy Weasley.

Un jour, une sorcière du voisinage était venue rendre visite à ma mère, accompagnée de son jeune fils Augustus. Mes frères et moi étant sortis, Ginevra dut supporter tout l'après-midi la présence et les vantardises de ce fanfaron, sa plus grande fierté étant de savoir compter jusqu'à soixante-dix-neuf.

Une semaine plus tard, Ginevra savait compter jusqu'à cent.

Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas six ans. »

Ainsi se terminait toujours le discours qu'adressait Percy aux stagiaires ou aux nouvelles recrues récalcitrantes.

* * *

><p><em>Ça c'est une très bonne idée.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>_

E comme écriture

On dit parfois qu'on peut connaître le tempérament d'une personne rien qu'en étudiant son écriture. Molly ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Ses enfants étaient de parfaits exemples.

Bill, dont l'écriture était assurée, obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

Charlie, avec ses pattes de mouches, était pressé de finir.

Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, l'écriture de Percy était appliquée.

Fred et Georges avaient sensiblement la même écriture, et seul un œil averti pouvait les différencier.

Ron, à l'écriture hésitante, n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités.

Les «i» de Ginny étaient dotés de points appuyés, et jamais elle ne se laissait faire.

_**F**_

F comme Fin

« […] Et le duelliste tua le méchant dragon et épousa la jolie magicienne. »

Bill referma le livre.

Molly le regarda tendrement et lui sourit, soulagée et fière.

Bill, son fils chéri, venait de lire seul sa première histoire.

Elle s'était tant interrogée sur ses qualités de mère. Etait-elle à la hauteur? Cette angoisse se faisait plus présente à chaque pleur, chaque caprice.

L'éducation de ses enfants était une priorité pour Molly et elle souhaitait de tout cœur d'être une bonne mère. Alors que Bill sache lire à six ans l'avait rassurée. Non, elle n'avait pas tout raté.

Fin !

_**G**_

G comme gâteau

Un jour, Molly eut l'idée de préparer des gâteaux en forme des vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet. Elle espérait ainsi permettre à ses enfants de mémoriser l'alphabet plus facilement. C'était évidemment destiné aux quatre plus jeunes, les deux aînés de onze et neuf ans, connaissant déjà l'alphabet et Percy qui malgré ses sept ans, le connaissait depuis plus de deux ans. Mais ceux-ci avaient peu à peu rejoint les festivités, alléchés par l'odeur et la leçon s'était vite transformée en un joyeux goûter.

Tous s'étaient bien amusés et qu'importe si Ron confondait encore le N et le M.

_**H**_

H comme hache

Aussi loin que l'on remonte, Fred et Georges ont toujours été de vrai petits démons.

Un énième après-midi où Molly tentait de faire un cours, ils avaient pris à part le petit Ron qui faisait consciencieusement ses lignes d'écriture, et l'avaient persuadé que chaque lettre qu'il écrivait représentait un objet. Si par malheur il écrivait une lettre trop longtemps, cet objet apparaissait…

Une semaine durant, Ron refusa de toucher à un stylo. Et il fut impossible de lui faire écrire la lettre H pendant un mois entier! La seule possibilité de faire apparaître une hache le terrorisait.

* * *

><p><em>L'alphabet faut qu'on le sache.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_

I comme ingrédient

Bill était un petit garçon charmant et très attachant. Sa vivacité d'esprit faisait le bonheur de sa maman, Molly Weasley, qui s'émerveillait de chacun de ses progrès. Elle lui permettait d'ailleurs de la suivre partout où elle allait à la condition qu'il s'occupe seul et ne fasse aucune bêtise.

Avant d'être une maman comblée, Molly était une excellente cuisinière. C'était donc chose courante de la trouver dans sa cuisine, en compagnie de son fils qui jouait sagement.

Cependant Molly fut très surprise le jour où Bill déchiffra ses premiers mots sur une de ses recettes de cuisine.

_**J**_

J comme Journal

Très jeune, Percy avait pris l'habitude de demander à récupérer le journal dès que Molly s'apprêtait à le jeter. Si la première fois cette requête parut des plus saugrenues à la jeune maman, elle accepta néanmoins, ne voyant pas ce que son petit garçon pouvait faire de répréhensible avec un journal destiné au feu. Elle prit donc le pli de lui donner l'édition du jour, chaque soir après le repas.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand, elle découvrit, sur la porte de l'une des chambres, en lettres de gros titre : « CHAMBRE DE PERCY, NE PAS DERANGER ».

_**K**_

La petite fille, avec les deux couettes blondes, vous dira qu'entre le bleu ciel et elle, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Le petit garçon qui joue tout seul dans son coin vous dira que cinq, c'est son chiffre, ça le représente vraiment. Celui qui dispute une partie de petits hippogriffes vous dira que s'il était une forme, c'est sûr, il serait un carré, c'est comme ça.

Charlie, lui, aimait bien la lettre K. Une lettre toute simple, sans prétention, pas la lettre la plus populaire ou celle qu'on admire. Une lettre discrète mais originale, avec son caractère propre.

_**L**_

L comme Livres

Percy a toujours eu la passion des livres.

A deux ans, il aimait que son père lui lise chaque soir une histoire.

A quatre ans, il savait déjà déchiffrer et lisait et relisait _La Fontaine de la bonne Fortune_.

A sept ans, il lisait couramment.

A onze ans, il dévorait les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

A quinze ans, il songeait à écrire un livre.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Pénélope mit brutalement fin à trois ans de relation, il se jeta corps et âme dans les livres, parce que c'était sa passion, son unique moyen de survie.

* * *

><p><em>Je me sens pousser des ailes.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>M<strong>_

M comme Méthode moldue

Durant leur septième année, l'éducation des enfants avait été le principal sujet de conversation entre Arthur et Molly. Tous deux désiraient des enfants et souhaitaient assumer ensemble leur éducation, même si Molly se chargerait seule de leur faire la classe. Cela convenait parfaitement à Arthur qui ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un grand professeur. Molly avait également quelques appréhensions, mais elle les dissimulait mieux qu'Arthur. Celui-ci n'étant cependant pas dupe, offrit à Molly un curieux livre intitulé « cahier de vacances ».

Puisqu'ils n'auraient pas les moyens pour un précepteur sorcier, pourquoi ne pas essayer une méthode moldue ?

_**N **_

N comme Nostalgie

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on quitte définitivement la maison familiale pour vivre dans une maison à soi pour la première fois.

A situation exceptionnelle, action exceptionnelle, Bill rangeait sa chambre d'enfant.

C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur une affiche animée des vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet, cadeau d'anniversaire de son père pour ses quatre ans. Adorant cette affiche, il avait passé de nombreuses après-midi à recopier chaque lettre.

Alors, même si c'était la guerre, même s'il avait vingt-cinq ans, même s'il se mariait la semaine suivante, Bill redevint l'espace d'un instant, un garçon de quatre ans.

_**O**_

O comme orthographe

Elle avait tout essayé, les règles et leurs exceptions, exercices et exemples et même des moyens mnémotechniques. Elle avait respecté les vieilles méthodes comme les nouvelles, celles pour les auditifs, les visuels ou les tactiles, pour les matheux, les rêveurs et les terre-à-terre. Elle avait testé les méthodes irlandaises, les écossaises, les galloises et même une méthode américaine.

Tout avait échoué, Molly ne savait plus quoi faire, vers qui se tourner, quelle formule prononcée, ni même à quel sorcier se vouer.

L'orthographe, de quelque manière que ce fut amené, ce n'était vraiment pas le truc de Ron.

_**P**_

P comme Prénom

Ron savait lire depuis peu et même s'il peinait toujours à déchiffrer certains mots, ses parents étaient très fiers de lui. D'autant que Ginny et les jumeaux étant malades, il avait du se débrouiller seul plus souvent. Arthur et Molly avaient donc décidé de faire une surprise à leur petit garçon qui devenait grand.

Quand ils virent la joie de leur plus jeune fils, ils surent qu'ils avaient bien fait. Jamais ils n'oublieraient la joie sur le visage du petit garçon reconnaissant sur sa porte tout juste repeinte en orange, les six lettres qui formaient son prénom.

* * *

><p><em>Il ne faut pas déraper.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q<strong>_

Q comme Quidditch

Charlie n'a jamais été un passionné de leçon d'Anglais. Il a toujours préféré la pratique à la théorie: rester assis à une table à étudier, très peu pour lui. La patience n'est pas sa qualité première, quand il faut apprendre l'orthographe des mots.

Mais en ce qui concerne le Quidditch, c'est une autre affaire. Charlie Weasley fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve lorsqu'il s'agit de guetter la capricieuse petite balle dorée. C'est ce qui fait de lui un grand attrapeur.

Une chose est sûre, Quidditch fut l'un des premiers mots que Charlie Weasley sut orthographier correctement.

_**R**_

R comme Redondant

On dit que les enfants sont une source inépuisable d'étonnement, Arthur et Molly en sont convaincus. Un enfant expérimente constamment, et si vous partagez ses découvertes avec lui, vous goûterez aux joies sans cesse renouvelées de l'apprentissage.

Imaginez-vous, discutant tranquillement au coin du feu d'un article du dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, quand votre fils de six ans qui vous écoute depuis le début, vous interrompt le plus naturellement du monde en disant : « Maman, ce que tu dis est redondant ».

Vous pouvez maintenant vous représenter le désarroi que ressentit Molly face à son petit Bill.

_**S**_

S comme Samedi

_ « Maman, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

_ Vendredi, Trésor.

_ Et c'est quand qu'ils reviennent pour les vacances, Percy, Charlie et Bill ?

_ Samedi, ma chérie.

_ Et c'est quand samedi ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, il serait temps que tu te rappelles des jours de la semaine. Bon, reprenons. D'abord, c'est lundi, ensuite c'est mardi.

_ Et après, mercredi.

_ Tu te rappelles toujours de celui-là ! Après c'est jeudi, puis vendredi et enfin samedi. Et le jour suivant, c'est dimanche. Tu répète dans l'ordre ?

_ Lundi, mardi, mercredi…

_ Oui. Et après ?

_ Jeu…di ? Vendredi, samedi, dimanche ! Oui, mais ça veut dire qu'ils arrivent quand ?

_**T**_

T comme toujours

Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire la classe à ses enfants.

Avec Bill, elle ne savait pas encore toujours comment faire, comment s'y prendre.

Charlie n'écoutait pas toujours, préférant généralement regarder par la fenêtre.

Percy s'appliquait toujours, s'en était parfois très déconcertant pour la jeune maman.

Fred imitait George et George copiait Fred. Ils se choisissaient mutuellement pour modèle et toujours ils faisaient la même chose.

Ron, le dernier de ses garçons, était toujours hésitant et avançait prudemment.

Ginny, son unique fille, fonçait toujours et ne voulait jamais s'arrêter.

Mais quoiqu'il arrive, Molly gardait espoir, toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Mais où j'en étais resté ?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>U<strong>_

U comme Utile

**Utile :** Qui peut servir à quelqu'un, lui être profitable, lui procurer un avantage.

Chacun à sa définition de ce qui est utile ou non, et c'est un peu comme les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas. La majeure partie, si ce n'est la population sorcière toute entière, ne voit pas ce que les oiseaux de ferraille ont d'utile. Quant aux moldus, rares sont ceux qui trouvent un bout de bois utile.

Mais malgré l'aspect personnel et subjectif de cette qualité, et quoique puissent en dire Fred et George, pour Molly, apprendre l'alphabet, c'est utile.

_**V**_

V comme Ver

Un jour que Molly était débordée – enfants malades associés à des problèmes de toiture – elle avait laissé cinq minutes ses jumeaux, le temps d'aller chercher de la Pimentine, leur enjoignant de ne pas bouger. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en découvrant à son retour une chambre déserte.

Après vingt minutes de recherche, elle les découvrit à quatre pattes dans le jardin, s'amusant à déterrer les vers de terre. Sa colère fut à la hauteur de sa stupeur, et en guise de punition, elle leur donna comme sujet de rédaction : les aventures de Vassili le petit ver.

_**W**_

W comme Washington

Chez les sorciers, la géographie n'était pas la matière la plus enseignée, que vous sachiez ou non situer un lieu, portoloins et transplanages vous y conduisait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ça, c'était ce qu'en disaient les philo-mages de comptoir. La raison officielle, même si plus ou moins officieuse, était qu'aucun des Etats magiques ne divulguaient l'ensemble des données géographiques relatives à son territoire, et de ce fait, n'incitait nullement l'étude de cette matière.

Cependant, Molly Weasley trouvait inconcevable que ses enfants ne connaissent pas Washington. La Westphalie, passe encore, mais Washington !

* * *

><p><em>On est bientôt arrivé !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>X<strong>_

XX

La naissance de Ginny fut vécue comme un véritable petit miracle. Mrs Weasley avait attendu si longtemps, que certains jours, elle n'espérait plus. Mais son vœu s'était réalisé. Elle avait enfin une petite fille, et qui plus est une adorable petite fille, qu'elle pourrait coiffer, à laquelle elle pourrait apprendre à tricoter, avec qui elle pourrait cuisiner ou à qui elle pourrait offrir des poupées.

Molly rêvait du meilleur pour sa fille. Mais elle réfréna finalement ses ardeurs, la laissant mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait car tout ce que désirait apprendre Ginny Weasley, c'était à jouer au Quidditch.

_**Y**_

Y comme Ysopet.

A partir du moment où il sut lire, Percy se prit de passion pour la lecture. Et, vers l'âge de six ans, il découvrit les joies de la poésie. En effet, bien que ce ne soit pas un genre répandu de la littérature sorcière, Molly tenait à ce que ses enfants en apprennent régulièrement.

Un peu plus grand – il devait avoir huit ans – Percy tomba par hasard sur une fable et trouva cela fabuleux.

C'est ainsi que pour ses neuf ans, il reçut un ysopet regroupant des fables sélectionnées pour un concours sur le thème de l'alphabet.

_**Z**_

Z comme Zygomatiques

Fred et George, comme tous les jumeaux, étaient des enfants surprenants, particulièrement surprenants. Ils étaient doués d'une grande intelligence, mais on ne savait jamais à l'avance ce qu'ils allaient ou non se donner la peine d'apprendre. Tous ce qui les intéressait, ils le retenaient sans aucun effort, ils intégraient tout et le restituaient avec une facilité déconcertante.

Paradoxalement, Molly dut recourir à toute son imagination afin qu'ils retiennent, une bonne fois pour toutes, leurs conjugaisons, alors que dès l'âge de six ans, ils vous donnaient une définition très précise de toutes les fonctions et particularités des zygomatiques.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on m'aide.<em>

* * *

><p>Une époque se termine.<p>

Molly se sentait seule dans sa cuisine. Ses enfants étaient partis. Son rôle de mère était fini. Bill était passé hier, leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il était père. Le don du ciel s'appelait Victoire, Victoire Weasley. Un magnifique prénom pour une magnifique petite-fille, à entourer d'amour et d'attentions, et qui grandirait.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage désormais ridé de Molly Weasley. Non, rien n'était fini, c'était à Bill désormais d'apprendre l'alphabet à sa fille. Son fils était père, et elle était grand-mère.

Une époque se terminait, certes… mais la suivante ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><em>C'est terminé, je connais mon alphabet.<em>

_C'est terminé, je connais mon alphabet._

* * *

><p>Les phrases en italiques sont tirées de la comptine « Je connais mon alphabet » d'Anny et Jean-Marc Versini. Vous pouvez l'écouter sur Deezer.<p> 


End file.
